Nanatsu No Fairy
by Gilbird5
Summary: Ever wondered about the Seventh Deadly Sin of Pride? Welp turns out he's Fairy Tail's very own Playboy Celestial Spirit! After the Sins come to Fiore to look for their fellow member and to give Master Makarov a message from King Lioness, Will they finally be reunited? Will Loke join their journey? Find out in Nanatsu No Fairy! Rated T for Swearing!


Nanatsu No Fairy(Chapter 1)

 ** _A/N: Sup Bitches! It's everyone's fav weirdo Gilbird5 here with a new story! A Nanatsu No Taizai(Seven Deadly Sins) and Fairy Tail crossover! Aw yeah i hope you guys enjoy! ((P.S Escanor doesn't really exsist in this story because i don't really know how to write him)) Happy if you'll do the disclaimer_**

 ** _Happy: Aye Sir! Gilbird5 does not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Tazai. She only owns her ideas_**

 ** _Gilbird: ;-; sadly. On with the story though!_**

 _Years Ago Somewhere In the Human World_

 _"So i guess it'll be a long time before we see you again huh?" A voice spoke. It sounded carefree and frank less. Just like the personality of the man who carried the voice. Jade green eyes bored into his own dark mystic ones with serious yet playfulness._

 _The lion spirit inwardly chuckled at this " 'fraid so Captain. We both knew i wouldn't last in this world for too much longer. That's just how it is for us celestial spirits" Leo said looking at the man before him with a sad but grateful smile. "Aww do you have to go? I wanted to have a little more fun" said another voice, this one female. It came from a giant girl with pigtails. She picked Leo up delicately and held him in the palm of her hand to her face. Leo chuckled "don't worry Diane. Maybe we'll have another adventure in the future. I promise. How does that sound?" The giant deemed 'Diane' smiled "of course!" and set him back to the ground. "Don't stay there for too long and forget about us dumbass" said a deeper voice._

 _A man with crazy blue-almost white hair and red eyes with a lazy smile came from behind the captain. "How could i? If i did you and captain would beat me senseless until i remember" Leo grinned at the red eyed man "Then i'd have to kick both your assess" Leo said and the spiky haired man laughed "You wish! Honestly though, you better come visit or something" "of course Ban" Leo said also sporting a small laugh and 'Ban' smiled._

 _Leo looked to King, Merlin, and Gowther "I trust you three will keep those two in watch" he said and gowther nodded adjusting his glasses and said emotionless "i will do my best" and gave a thumbs up. King smiled and also gave a thumbs up "don't worry. We have everything under control. With the seven of us, there's no way we can be defeated easily" he said._

 _Merlin winked at Leo stating "you know i can always check in on the spirit world without you knowing using my magic. So if i were you i wouldn't screw up" Leo rolled his eyes playfully "oh please i'm the leader of the Zodiac Keys, i have to be serious to a T up there. Though if you want i could always put on a show" he said smirking at Merlin who just told him to stay in check. Leo smiled at him and the rest of the sins. He felt an extreme surge of pain going through his body and he clutched his chest "well there goes my cue. I guess i'll see you guys later" He said wearily. Meliodas walked up to him with a sad yet goofy grin on his face "See ya around, Lion sin of Pride, Leo. Until we see each other again i guess?" he said and Leo nodded and as he faded away to the spirit world said "mhm. Goodbye everyone, I hope you all lead heroic paths and be grateful to guidance of the stars" and with that Leo went back to the spirit world._

 _Little did he know he and the sins would not meet again until years later._

 _ **Many years later**_

"Open! Gate Of The Lion, Loke!" called a female voice which belonged to his master Lucy Heartfillia. He went through the gate portal into the human world and greeted his master. "You called Hime?" He said in a flirtatious voice "i need to take these guys out. Think you could help me?" Lucy said smirking "Of course. Anything for my master" he said and a minute later the dark guild members were down. "Thanks Loke" his master said as she released a breath and smiled at him. "Of course. I knew the power of our love could help us win" he said pushing his blue tinted shades up as random sparkles appeared around him. "He liiiikes you" he heard Happy say with a roll of his tongue "shut it cat or you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes" Lucy said in an annoyed tone blushing.

Loke smiled then he heard one of the dark guild members get up and scurry away before anyone noticed "ugh. I didn't know Fairy Tail wizards were that strong. But they're nowhere near the strength of the Seven Deadly Sins" the guy muttered to himself quietly though unknowing to him, Natsu and Loke could hear and Loke's eyes slightly widened. "Hey!" Loke called out and the member shrieked "w-wait please don't hurt me! I'm sorry" he said frantically waving his hands and shaking "forget that. What was that about the seven deadly-whatevers?" Said Natsu walking over. The other team natsu members looked over at this as well. "What you never heard of them?" "Nope. Who are these guys?" said happy floating about them using his magic. "T-there some of the strongest people out there. And there are seven of them. They're said to be deadly knights who once had a bounty on there head by the king of Lioness. They've got immortals and giants in there group but the worst of 'em of all is their leader. T-they say he destroyed a whole freaking town with his bare hands! T-the dragon sin, Meliodas!" As the guy was speaking Loke froze.

It couldn't be them could it? But then again, Dragon Sin Meliodas. There's no way that nickname is just random. But why would they be here? Loke's thought were interrupted by Lucy and Gray calling out to him. "-oke? Loke!" he snapped out of it "Sorry what?" "we were wondering if any of the celestial spirits have heard of these guys?" said Lucy looking at him a little worried "i'm not sure. I can check with the others though." he said "Whatever. These guys sound strong so i wanna fight 'em!" Natsu said confidently with a grin and Loke thought 'oh no you don't. Trust me' he looked to see Lucy and Erza scolding Natsu about fighting the sins. "Whatever i still wanna fight 'em! I say we find these guys and have a battle!" Lucy sighed "I think i've had enough for one day. Anyways loke could you still check with the other celestial spirits to see what they know?" she said and Loke nodded "Call me anytime you need me hime" he said with a smile and disappeared back into the spirit world.

Loke was still in deep thought about the sins and accidentally bumped into Aries. "Oh sorry Aries i wasn't watching where i was going" "T-that's okay. Are you okay though Leo? Y-you looked worried about something." Said Aries "I'm fine Aries. I just have a feeling...that something major is about to happen. And it is out of our control"

 _ **A/N: First Chapter finished! I feel accomplished! What do you guys think?**_

 ** _Hawk: Not bad_**

 _ **Happy: Aye!**_

 ** _Hawk: But when the heck am i supposed to come in?!_**

 ** _Fandomchild: Soon Hawk. Soon. Now be a dear and finish the authors note for me_**

 ** _Hawk: whatever just remember you promised me scraps! Read and Review you people_**

 _ **Happy: Aye! And don't forget to Follow FandomChild1000 on WP and Gilbird5 so that i can get some fishies!**_


End file.
